We could of had it all
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Leo and Malik are getting fed up. Ezio and Altair need a lesson to be learned. chapter 1 is Leonardo and Ezio. Chapter 2 is Malik and altair. read and review.
1. Leonardo and Ezio

I apologize to everyone first off. I have had no ideas dfor a fanfic or for the one currently still in progress. I do not blame anyone who takes it off their watch. i really don't. so, my girlfriend got me into Assassins creed, and i decided, with the help of this song, that i would write a fanfic on it! 8D so i give you my first ever Assassins creed. please do not hate me for it, it's based off of the cover song by alex Goot. I do love these couples, really i do! So here's the information you will need...

This chapter is Leo and Ezio. the next chapter is Going to be Malik and Altair. I do love these guys, so please don't be hatin ^_^'''

enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, and the only sound that could be heard, was the slow movement of a paintbrush on the canvas. blond hair swaying slightly as the man moved back and forth. He was not smiling, because the one he wants to see has not returned to him in days. He was not anxious either, to see him knowing that when he saw the man next, it would be to decode a codec. The front door opened and closed, and there the man just stayed, painting away. "Leo? I've come to see you." The blond gave a small weak smile, setting his brush and palette down, and walked out. There stood a man in a white robe, red sash, with leather adorning him here and there. "Ezio. It has been a while si?"<br>"It has been too long Leo." the named Ezio lowered his hood, revealing dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He walked over and kissed Leo, who smiled more and after pulling away he clapped his hands together.  
>"So a visit for once?" he sounded hopeful, "Can i get you anything to eat? drink perhaps?"<br>"No, none of that, but thank you anyway. Actually, i have this for you..." Leo's eyes widened a bit, wondering what it was. The darker man pulled out a piece of parchment, and handed it to Leo. The blond took it happily, blue eyes scanning the piece, only to have his spirit drop dramatically. "Another codec? I'll get right on it." he cleared his desk of things, and got to work. Ezio Walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. "Thank you mi amore." he kissed the back of Leo's head and sat down, awaiting the codec to be decoded.

After a few minutes, Ezio was asleep, and Leo began to cry silently. Never, had the italian ever come and visit him, just to visit. it was all ways on buisness. Leo understood the importance of the brotherhood, but he also knew that even on mission's others have found ways to visit their loved ones. It hurt him so much, to have ezio come for him to decode a codec and then leave without staying for a chat. He had to sit in his chair for a few moments crying, trying to collect himself.

After several minutes, Leo was able to focus and get to work on decoding the codec. Ten fifteen minutes later, it was decoded, and the blond walked up and woke Ezio up. He handed the parchment back.  
>"It's finished. I hope you will find it done correctly." He nodded, and smiled.<br>"Grazie. wonderful work as all ways Leonardo." he stood, and kissed the blond on the cheek, before turning around to leave.  
>"uh.. Ezio!" He stopped and turned. "Perhaps you could stay a bit longer for something to eat and drink? I... I've missed you." He smiled, and walked back up to Leo, and kissed him gently on the lips. Leo's heart soared at the gesture, as he was about to grab the italian by the front of his robes, he pulled away.<br>"Perhaps another time. Right now I am busy."

Leonardo's heart broke at those words, and he was stoned at that moment inside. He nodded, with a fake smile on his face. "Of course. Buisness calls for you as all ways. all work and no fun."  
>"I have fun. I don't climb walls and jump from building to building just to get to my destination quietly and undetected."<br>"That's not what i mean you insufferable brat!"  
>"Leo! What's with this outburst? Is everything okay?"<br>"Oh, peachy. I only miss you every second of every day, sometimes for a week at a time while you refuse to visit unless it's on buisness."  
>"Is that what this is all about? Then come on, let's go to the bedroom."<br>"No! That's not what i mean! Out! out! Be gone! I don't want to see you right now!" he began to push Ezio, shoving him towards the door, and then once he was out he slammed the door closed, fell to the floor there and started to cry once again. Ten minutes passed of him crying at the door, and when he stood up, he peeked out the door, and when he didn't see anyone, it broke his heart even more. He walked out into the street and looked up at the buildings, hoping to catch a glimpse of the dark italian man but alas, there was none. Walking back inside, he slammed the door shut striding to the trunk full of private paintings. He pulled them out, and carried them two, or three at a time into the back yard. With tinder and flint Leonardo set the paintings aflame. There was a new hardness within him, one he refused to let go.

Ezio stopped by again, with another codec two days later, and when he entered, Leo took the codec, decoded it, woke Ezio up and expected the man to leave. When the taller one leaned down slightly for a kiss, Leo turned his head. "You had your chance, Ezio. you ruined it." He whispered to the man, then turned and went back to a painting he was doing. Ezio was shocked staring at Leo as he was walking away from him.  
>"Leo, if this is from before, I'm sorry. I come here with the codecs, because i know you can solve them, and i spend some time with you."<br>"Oh yes, sleeping while i decode it is spending time together. how lovely. You better get going. People might get angry if you don't show up for them."  
>"Leonardo da Vinci, look at me and tell me what to do!"<br>"I told you, but alas you don't listen. Now just leave, i have work to do and you have missions to be getting to." Ezio closed his eyes, and slammed the door shut behind him. For the first time, Leo did not shed a single tear. He just went about his painting, and later his blueprints.

A week passed, and Ezio stopped by once again, Leo was putting his food he bought at the market away. "Leo, i stopped by for a visit."  
>"Put it on the desk. i'll get to it in a second."<br>"Actually, i don't have a codec. I stopped by for something to drink, maybe something to eat too." Leo nodded, and left some of the food out, and began to cook. In a matter of minutes, Leo was bringing in a glass of water, and a bowl of soup. "Eat, drink then leave. I am busy today."  
>"Leo, can we please talk? you been moping around for the past few days, I want to know what's bothering you."<br>"moping around! Last i checked you haven't been around, and i'm starting to prefer that."  
>"Ezio through the bowl of soup onto the floor. "I'm working Leo! I'm trying to help people, I can't be here all the time."<br>"I never asked that! All i asked was that you stopped by for something to eat and drink so we could talk, like couples do on occasion. Like i said before, you ruined your chances, now if that'll be all, please leave."  
>"I'm here now!"<br>"Now, is too late. I told you a week ago, you ruined your chances, now leave before i call the guards to remove you."  
>"So you're siding with the templars now?"<br>"No. I said guards to remove you, not Templars to destroy you. I am part of the brotherhood, i will do all in my power to see that you do not get hurt, despite how i feel about you, but right now, i will not hesitate to call the guards to remove you from my home."  
>"Find Leo! but give me one good reason why."<br>"You said once before, That sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." He turned, glaring at Ezio, "That is my reason."  
>Ezio through the bowl, meaning to have it hit the wall and shatter, but one of the shards after the bowl broke, wedged itself in Leo's arm. "You are such an idiot Leo!"<br>he held his arm close to his chest, and looked Ezio in the eyes now, "Get out. This is why I want you out. You are a violent insufferable child!" Ezio stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Leo pulled the shard out, and wrapped his arm.

Ezio would stop by on occasion for devices, and advice on things, to which Leo would silently, and quickly give him what he wanted to get rid of him. After some time, Ezio's visit's became less and less frequent, to the point, they stopped all together, Leaving Leo feeling with a new peace.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that one. If you're reading this when it's first posted, refresh the page. garuntee you that the second chapter's up by then ^_^<p> 


	2. Malik and Altair

Okay. This one you all might like better than Leo and Ezio. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>The bells rang loudly as the sun started to drop below the horizon. Altair would undoubtedly be coming in some time soon with his bloodied feather. A sigh could be heard as a dark haired man was closing the door after having changed the signal flag stating he was closed to all. He was about to walk behind the desk, when he heard an odd noise and froze. he could faintly hear the sound of feet running, and it only got louder making him realize that he had forgotten to close and lock the lattice roof. Taking one step, down came the roof, a man dressed in white robes in the pile of rubble. He clutched his fist around the book in his hand now, fuming. The man in white moved, and he saw it was Altair. "Novice!" and threw the book at him, hitting him in the head. "Safety and Peace be with you too Malik..."<br>"Your presence deprives me of both." at that guards jumped down, making the man named Malik sigh again. "As i have said... deprives me of both..."  
>Altair stood up, surrounded by the guards, as one came towards Malik. "Can you handle them cripple, or you want me to do all the work?"<p>

Malik said nothing as he pulled out knives, and threw them at the guards surrounding the other man. Running towards the last guard, Malik pulled out a short blade, slicing the neck, and then behind the guard, he stabbed the blade in the back, through the heart. With a quick spin, Malik pulled his blade out and pointed it at Altair. "You were saying, Novice?" Altair whistled.  
>"I take it back, you can handle it all by yourself."<br>"I may have one arm, but I will all ways best you."  
>"Uh huh, well, here's the feather." Malik stared at the man, and with the flat side of the blade, hit Altair upside the head.<br>"I'm closed now."  
>"Oh Mally, Don't be like that!" he walked over, wrapping his arms around him. "I tried to come as quickly as possible, you know how tough times are."<br>"Altair, please get off of me, before I take my sword and ram it in you."  
>"Please do." he said in a sultry voice. With a shake of Malik's head, he shrugged Altair off, and picking up his book along the way, placed it back on the shelf behind the counter.<p>

He turned back around and pointed to the rubble on the floor, "If i do anything for you, you can clean your mess up first, and make my bureau look spotless clean."  
>"But Mal Mal, I wanted to spend some time with you first."<br>"Clean!" and he walked around to the back of the desk through the camouflaged entrance to the living quarters without a second glance. Altair just looked dumbfounded, then got to work. It took him ten minutes, to which Altair then followed where the Syrian had disappeared to. Said man was in the process of dressing, and Altair leaned against the wall, a smile on his lips as Malik was attempting to put his pants on. Turning around abruptly, he saw the assassin, and glared. "You see me struggling and yet you stand there with a smirk. Even a novice should know when to help someone." He just stood there, pissing Malik off even more. "Forget it! I'll dress myself, as i all ways have done since you got my arm chopped off."  
>"Hey, I apologized for that. I never intended for you to get hurt." he walked closer, intending to help him. He helped Malik with the pants first, "Or for that to happen to Kadar." He had Malik's pants all the way up.<br>"Who said anything about Kadar? Despite the fact it is your fault he's dead! He wouldn't be dead if you would follow the creed."  
>"Follow the creed? I do follow the creed." Altair stood, staring down Malik.<br>"Follow it? the three creed's are, To never harm an innocent, don't compromise the brotherhood. Both, you have failed to follow."  
>"Malik, where is this coming from?"<br>"Me obviously you stupid Novice! I don't see anyone else here." They were silent for a moment, Malik walking away, putting on his shirt with less difficulty than the pants. Watching, Altair sat on the bed, wondering what was going on. "So, what was your mission again? I wasn't in when you arrived apparently, and it's been a good week since i have seen you."  
>"Normal duties, another political figure who has done wrong in this world." Malik nodded, as he moved the covers, climbing into bed.<p>

The white robbed man, sat a hand on Malik's side, rubbing his thumb in him. "Malik, can you please talk to me?" said man stayed silent. Altair moved, and got under the covers with him, pressing up against Malik, who moved away, only to be followed. "If you don't want talk, you want action?" Malik could hear the undertone of that sentence, and he growled, "Get out of my bed, and out of my bureau before i kick you out."Altair froze, and knowing how Malik got sometimes, nodded, and got out of the covers. "I'll sleep on the roof. I'll be back in, by morning." Malik gave a grunt of acknowledgment. Sighing, the assassin walked out, went to the lattice roof, climbed out, closed it and then laid on the roof, wondering why Malik was acting the way he was. He shivered, realizing it was a tad bit cold out tonight.

Malik felt a cool breeze come in through his window and shivered. Standing, he went to close his window, when he caught a glimpse of white above his head, he closed his window, walked up to the lattice roof, and then called out for altair. "get in here Novice. you'll freeze to death." He heard scuffling, as he walked back to bed, and climbed in. He felt cold hands on his skin, making him jump. "Damn it Altair! you're hands are freezing you know."  
>"Oh I know, and you are going to warm them up." he trailed his hands lower, in Malik's pants.<br>"Altair, leave me alone, i'm not in the mood and WILL YOU GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY PANTS!"  
>"Hush Malik, the neighbors might hear you."<br>"Maybe they won't have to, if you would leave me alone!" Sighing, Altair removed his hands, and moved, facing the other way. "thank you... Good night... Novice."  
>"Yea... Good night Mal-Mal.<p>

The next morning, Malik awoke to an empty bed. Getting up, he got dressed, went out to the counter, found the feather, changed the signal flag for assassins only, then got to work. It didn't take long, before assassins entered. Coming and going, as a somber Malik worked alone. The day went by, and no Altair, same with the next day, and the following day after that. When the syrian finally heard a noise on the roof, he was just about to change the signal being closed to all. when his hand touched the signal, he was grabbed from behind, and he punched backwards, and pulling a knife out, stabbed the person behind him in the arm.  
>"God damnit Malik!" He realized it was Altair, and just shook his head. "Novice." and he walked away.<br>"Wait! Malik, I was thinking, we could... go somewhere."  
>"I have work Altair. I can't just go anywhere."<br>"See, i thought you would say that, which is why we are only going to the roof. I have something up there for you."  
>"Make it quick novice. I'm still a busy mapmaker."<p>

Leading the syrian man to the roof, Malik saw a table, with a table cloth, candles and food set on plates "What's all this?"  
>"Our date. i don't take you anywhere because i'm busy, and you are busy, so this is the best i can do." Malik turned around, and went back down, going straight to work. "What's wrong malik?" Altair asked, following the man.<br>"Nothing altair, i'm just busy okay? I don't have time for a 'Date', i have more important matters to do."  
>"Please Malik talk to me. If you don't i will go to a courtesan and perhaps relieve myself that way."<br>"Do as you wish altair, but if i have to tell you again, you will regret it." Just then, a man ran in out of breath. "Sorry, i was meant to deliver the load earlier, but..."  
>"No need, I all ready heard. Altair, watch and mane the counter. Do. Not. Touch. Anything. I'll be back." Malik left, and altair walked behind the counter, and jumped up on it, waiting for the mapmaker to return. a woman with blond hair, a large bust and a small waist walked in, catching the Assassin's attention.<br>"I thought he would never leave. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, i been waiting for you." Raising an eyebrow, Altair jumped down, grabbed the girl and then went into the back, tossing her onto Malik's bed.

Malik was gone for fifteen minutes, walking back with a man, carrying the box of materials. "I did have someone at the shop i could have brought with me to carry this honestly. He wouldn't have mi..." there was a moan of altair's name, but it was a woman's. Malik walked in the back, to his room, and froze at the site before him. There, altair was on top, and inside a woman, on Malik's bed. "Novice..." it was barely audible. "Novices... EVERYWHERE!" he pulled his sword out, and jumped on the bed, aiming to swipe altair's head off, but the man ducked, and moved away. "Altair... You stupid dumb Novice."  
>"Malik, you're getting out of control. put your sword away."<br>"I'm out of control? I'm not the one who decided to have a fuck with some girl in _your_ bed now am I?" He forced Altair and the girl out into the bureau, sword right at Altair's throat.  
>"Mal Mal, it isn't what you think. She wants to get pregnant, and being a dumb novice when i was younger, i promised her that whenever she wanted a child, i'd be more than willing to help. She wants a child so she came to me!"<br>"Don't give me that, you wanted a quick fuck. Is it because I won't let you even touch me anymore? Well guess what, now you'll never get the chance." He swiped again at Altair, who dodged. The fight quickly led outside, Malik swiping and altair dodging.  
>"Malik! Do you see what you are doing? you are completely out of control."<br>"I'm not the one cheating!" Altair was able to get the sword out of Malik's hand, but just as Malik pulled his leg in, and kicked at altair, the assassin punched Malik in the chin. Blood began to come out of the syrian man's mouth, but he merely wiped it away.

Altair stared at Malik, as he wiped the blood. "Malik, calm down. Everything's fine okay?" This got Malik glaring, making Altair flinch.  
>"fine? You think, i'm fine? You come to me when you need something, or want my body, only once did we eat together, and once you attempted, but after you knew i was in a foul mood. What kind of relationship is that? You might as well pay me for those nights!"<br>"You want to get paid? Well, I didn't know you wanted to be a courte-"  
>"No you novice, I want to feel Loved! Not just another brother, but loved. Apparently, even that was too much to ask. Don't ever come to my room again." He ran and jumped at Altair, who was shocked, and out came a hidden blade, and he got the assassin in the shoulder, just barely missing the heart. He pulled the blade out, and walked back into the bureau, leaving a stunned and shocked crowd behind him. After changing the signal, stating closed to all, he went to his bed, couldn't stand being in the same room, and went out in the shop, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Closing his eyes, he took a shuddering breath.<p>

Two weeks passed before Altair returned, "Safety and Peace, Malik."  
>"Your presence deprives me of both." he was still working on a map, as altair approached with a bloody feather. "The job was finished."<br>"Congratulations, you know how to accomplish something without fail."  
>"Mal Mal wh-"<br>"Don't Mal Mal me. I am not your 'Mal Mal'. Now if you don't mind, I have work to tend to." he put the feather away, grabbed a few things and walked into the back, Altair following.  
>"You will all ways be my Mal Mal no matter what. I'm here to talk about our relationship."<br>"We don't have a relationship no more Altair. You ruined that two weeks ago, now you finished your job, I have nothing for you so please leave my bureau before i throw you out."  
>"You won't throw me out." he wrapped his arms around Malik, "You love me too much to do such a thing, especially since we need to make up."<br>"There is no making up." he elbowed the man, and moved away, "I told you two weeks ago, to never come to my room again, and here you are, two weeks later going against my wishes. you think two weeks of no contact, of not seeing you that i'd come crawling back to you when you showed up? You are in for a rude awakening, now Leave before I break a creed myself."  
>"And what creed would that be?"<br>"Compromising the brotherhood. I will drag you to the templars myself and tell them that you are Altair, leader of the Assassins. We both know I can over power you despite having only one arm." Standing there, he glared at Altair, daring him to say or do anything to test him. The white robed man nodded, and turned to leave, stopping at the doorway.  
>"I think you are still upset about what happened, and you'll come around eventually."<p>

Altair left, and thinking Malik didn't know watched his bedroom at nights till Malik fell asleep, sleeping on the syrian's roof but never went back in the bureau when Malik was there. Altair only once cried, realizing Malik didn't want him no more, and left Malik alone, only stopping in strictly for buisness.

* * *

><p>So sorry for the depressed chapters! But it had to be done ^_^ In case you were wondering what video got me interested in typing this up, the link will be below, remember to take out the spaces ^_^<p>

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and review on what you think.

http :/ www. youtube. com/watch/ ?v=dp9KYt DeN4s


End file.
